Chaos Manipulation
Description Chaos Manipulation is a power that pertains to controlling, manipulating, or inducing Chaos. How exactly chaos is defined is as fluid as chaos itself, but common powers involving chaos are things such as probability manipulation or changing, manipulating, or even destroying matter. This power is often associated with the dark arts, or the void, which is the common name for anti-matter or the existence before the universe came to be. Common Powers Common powers of this kind include: *Hexes, or cursing someone with bad luck *Chaos Energy manipulation *Reality Warping *Luck manipulation *Negation of magic *Resistance/Immunity to psychic powers or magic based on order *Unpredictability *Destruction *Mutation *Emotional manipulation Users of this power are often extremely powerful, and may even exist outside of the visible world. They are often immune to fate itself if they are sufficiently chaotic that the ruling powers cannot work them into their plans. They may gain their powers by being caught in a paradox, being an extra-universal or dimensional being, or having these powers bestowed upon them by an extra-dimensional or universal being. Types Users often fall into three types: Type 1: The user can manipulate probability to cause harm or create scenarios for them to escape harm or fight more efficiently. For instance, a gun may misfire if pointed at them. They may be able to cause disorder amongst normally organized groups via emotional manipulation. If they are able to project energy, it will be low level, and do things such as cause technology to malfunction or things to spontaneously burst into flame. Type 2: The user can destabilize the area around them through the chaotic energy they emit. Those in the vicinity will often feel uneasy or paranoid and become more violent. Things such as unpredictable weather, sandstorms, or hurricanes or tornados will happen more frequently and severely. Users may be able to manipulate matter to shape things as they please, or even mutate people or animals into super powerful minions or allies. These users may be able to break the will of or control people with weak wills. Type 3: The user is a nigh-omnipotent reality warper. Though range may vary, they can shape reality as they see fit to benefit themselves. These users are often so unstable that they may be unable to hold their own grip on reality back from the chaos they create. As such, if their physical form or any artifacts they have bound themselves to are damaged sufficiently, they may be drawn into the chaos they create and torn apart, being completely destroyed, or at least incapacitated. Weaknesses and Limitations *The forces of chaos are chaotic by definition and may be unable to organize efficiently *Their influence on probability may be unreliable, or only slightly able to shift odds. *They may not be immune to the chaos they cause *Their chaos may backfire or affect them *They are often scatterbrained or unable to focus on a specific goal *Typically not very bright *Often weak-willed *Vulnerable to, or negated by Order manipulation Users *Darkness and Meyers from Tales of nephilim *Sephiria Lechaos (EVOLVERSE) *Zalgo Category:Powers and Abilities